Elsker
by GoddessofPredators
Summary: When Sarah falls in love, what will she do to win the heart of the man she fancies? How will the Avengers help and what will happen when an enemy arises, all before Sarah's crowing ceremony?
1. Meeting

I sat on the couch in Avengers tower, my feet lay upon the coffee table as I flipped the yellowing page of my book. The ding of the elevator alerted me someone was coming so I quickly dropped my feet to the floor.

Bruce sulked into the room with a small grunt while he held his overgrown pants in a knot in one hand.

"What happened?" I sighed, placing my book on the cushion beside me.

"Tony's suit got damaged so he had to take a cab back here, Natasha took a fist to the eye, Clint got a bullet in his shoulder and Steve dented his shield," Bruce muttered as he made his way to the fridge.

"What about Thor?" I brushed the hair from my eyes.

"Fine. He almost lost Mjolnir though," Bruce replied.

I rolled my eyes as he opened the fridge door with his free hand and grabbed a can of soda.

"I shoulda gone with you," I said as Bruce made his way back toward the elevator.

"Yeah, we coulda used your help."

I snorted. "I rarely get a break though! It's always about work in Asgard."

Bruce sighed and pushed the elevator button, opening the doors. He stepped inside and disappeared, the elevator taking him to the bottom floor. The vibration in the walls told me it was coming back up with a heavier load, the doors holding back a wave of words. I could already hear Tony complained through the metal doors, followed by Thor's angry cry.

The doors opened up as Tony, Thor, and the rest of the avengers stormed into the room.

Tony's helmet was off but it was clear that sweat was still dripping down his face, mostly out of frustration. "I'm going to my room, and if anyone disturbs me, I'll kill them," Tony growled.

Natasha plopped down on the couch beside me, an ice pack held to her eye.

"Take a blow?" I snickered.

Natasha dropped the ice to reveal a swollen black eye.

I gulped down my words and headed over to Thor who was sitting at the bar. Mjolnir lay on the granite countertop, a dent underneath.

"I told him to stay back," Thor snarled.

Steve removed his hood and poured himself some water. "It's not his fault. He was just focused on helping."

My brow raised as I made my way to the other side of the counter. "Who are you talking about?" I asked while I poured myself some red wine.

"Clinton," Thor and Steve answered together.

I nodded. "And what are you talking about?"

Thor tilted his chair back slightly. "He jumped in my path and took a bullet to the shoulder," The thunderer growled.

"Where is he now?" I asked as I lifted the glass to my lips, my face blank.

"In the S.H.E.I.L.D hospital wing," Steve responded. "Nat's not to happy 'bout it either," he added in a whisper.

I placed the glass on the countertop and glanced at Natasha. "Who did the other agents belong to?"

"Dunno, they wouldn't give us a name," Steve stifled a yawn. "I'm gonna go clean up," he added with a scratch of his head, heading of toward the elevator.

"Go check on Bruce, he's been in his room for a while," Tony's muffled yell echoed down the hall from his room.

Steve rolled his eyes and headed into the elevator while I plopped down beside Natasha to finish my book. I flipped to the page I had ended on and started on the first word, my eyes darting back and forth of the page.

A strange sensation crept up my fingers onto my arms as my gaze fell to my hands. I held back a gasp as my arms started to gain a blue hue I found all to familiar. I placed the book on the table and stood up, dashing toward the elevator.

"Sarah, are you alright?" Thor asked softly as I thrust my hands behind my back.

"Huh? Oh, yes, I'm fine. Just gonna go do something in my room," I plastered a fake smile on my face as I hopped into the elevator, the metal doors sliding shut behind me. I winced at the sensation of the blue crawling up my neck, slipping over my lips and cheeks and leaving behind small elevated markings on my skin. I stepped into my temporary room and headed strait for my bed, the large windows on the right wall casting blocks of light onto the floor. I summoned my sceptre and sat on my bed, focusing on the frozen wasteland.

I could feel my soft covers disappear, the heat of the sun vanish. Blistering cold winds and glaciers replaced my comfy surrounding and left bumps on my skin. I headed off toward the Jotun temple, ready to kill anything in my way.


	2. Savour

I stopped I front of the temple and looked around, my staff in hand. My Jotun red eyes darted around, looking for any signs of the Jotun king.

"Why have you summoned me here?" I called out into the darkness. Two piercing red eyes locked with mine as a gruff voice answered.

"We have a mission for you," Snø answered. Snø has become the new king of the Frost Giants ever since Laufey died.

I rolled my eyes slightly and lowered my staff. "What kind of mission?"

Snø Opened his mouth to answer, revealing two rows of sharp teeth.

"Wait, wait, let me guess," I said quickly, cutting him off. "You want me to retrieve the Casket of Ancient Winters for you, don't you?"

Snø Closed his mouth and sat up straiter. "Yes," the Jotun answered blankly.

"In that case, I reject. Now, I'll be on my way," I said, turning around to leave.

Snø Stood up abruptly and barred his teeth. "Stop!" He snarled, causing me to turn around. "You will do as I say."

"Make me," I growled.

Two Jotun's came barrelling at me, grabbing my arms and yanking them behind my back. Two cuffs were formed from ice and were put around my wrists while an ice mask was strapped over my mouth. The Jotun's shoved me into the ice covered wall where they placed shackles around my wrists, preventing me from running free.I stared up at Snø, my eyes full of hate. I tried to insult him, but the mask muffled my words.

"Do as I say or we will kill you. Slowly. Painfully," the king took a step toward me as he talked.

I shook my head and looked down at the floor.

"Why not? You are one of us," Snø smirked slyly, grabbing my arm. A light blue hue crept up my arm, my body slowly being engulfed by the colour. I yanked my arm back and shook my head once more as the blue faded away. Snø grabbed my throat and brought his face close to mine, so that I could clearly see the detail of his pores.

"Then you are sentencing yourself to death," he growled.

I was getting ready to try my hardest to kick Snø as hard as I possibly could when an arrow shot out of nowhere, plunging itself into the Jotun kings flesh. Snø Roared in pain while the two Jotun guards rushed to his aid.

"Pssst, over here," a voice whispered. While Snø and the two guards were turned away, a Jotun, about my age, stepped out of the shadows and approached me. He had messy brown hair that curled upward at the tips which I was very interested in, because most Frost Giants have no hair. Animal hides were draped over his back and a bear skin kilt was tied around his waist. A handmade bow was attached to a handle on his rope belt, a few arrows stuck in the pockets of his kilt. "Hold still," he whispered as he grabbed the shackles.

I watched quietly as he ripped the shackles from the wall, causing the cuffs on my wrists to melt instantly. He yanked the mask free from my lips and stared deep into my eyes. "Are you alright?"

I nodded sheepishly.

Snø turned around, his eyes full of hatred. "Get them!" He roared at the guards, pointing a figure at us. The guards stormed toward us, their feet creating deep prints in the fine snow.

"Run!" The Jotun screamed.

I took off, transforming into my wolf form to get better mileage. I turned my head and stopped in my tracks when I realised the Jotun was trying to take on the two guards alone. I snarled and ran back toward the group, pouncing into the air and landing on one of the guards chest. I pushed him to the ground and clamped my jaws around his neck, killing him instantly. I shape-shifted back into my normal form, focusing my sorcery on the second guard. I flicked my wrist in the guards direction, causing him to fall to the ground with a horrifying groan of death. Snø Ran toward us as I grabbed the Jotuns wrist.

"Come on!" I shouted, dragging him along. We continued to run until we neared a small stream with a large, snow covered tree growing beside it. I listened carefully for any sign of Snø, and when I could no longer hear him or see him, I sat down under the tree in an attempt to catch my breath.

The Jotun sat down beside me and spread all his arrows out on the ground, mentally counting them to make sure he had them all.

"Why...why did you save me?" I panted, my breathing starting to become normal.

He looked up at me, his messy curls bouncing around. "I wouldn't want you to get hurt," he replied softly.

"But why? Your a Frost Giant just like them."

He sighed and leaned against the trunk of the tree. "Because I saw how your skin turned Jotun blue, so I know your not normal."

I slumped against the tree. "What's your name?" I asked suddenly, watching my hands to make sure they stayed their normal colour.

"Fosset. Yours?"

"Sarah. Nice to meet you Fosset."

Fosset nodded his head and stood up, grabbing my hand and helping me to my feet. "I'm glad your safe," he whispered. He bent down and picked up one of his arrows, placing in my hand slowly. "To remember me by," he smiled.

I smiled softly back to him as my fingers wrapped around the Arrow. "Thank you," I whispered before vanishing.


End file.
